Identifying location names within documents can establish an association between the documents and the locations. For example, when information related to the location is sought, the associated document, or information from the document, may be provided. There is a rich body of documents that may provide information associated with a location. For example, travelogues are textual descriptions of a person's experience with a particular location. For instance, a person might travel to New York City and write a travelogue that describes their travel experience.
Travelogues are currently written and shared in a variety of different scenarios on the Internet. For instance, travelogues can be shared by way of World Wide Web (Web) sites, Web forums, Web logs (blogs), social networking sites, and in myriad other ways. A large number of such sites are currently available on the Internet for writing and sharing travelogues. This large number of disparate sites containing travelogues and similar documents often proves troublesome to users or automated search mechanisms attempting to identify locations within the documents in a precise and unambiguous fashion.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.